Fate
by zon-chan
Summary: Little mermaid au


_Hello! My name is Katsuki Yuri! My dream is to see the world outside of these waters. However my family disagrees with me. Their motto is We stay here, humans stay on land. It's not boring here, everyday is an adventure. Even with my three friends Phichit, Yurio and Minami._

 _Phichit is a_ _merman_ _, Yurio is a crab and Minami is a stripped fish. I do have other_ _mer_ _-friends but they're more interested in safety than adventure. We don't really talk anyways._

 _I remember this one time when I was ten waves old when I met my first human. He was on a boat and there was a fire. The boy jumped out of the boat, but he couldn't swim. Yurio warned me not to help him but I couldn't just stand by and watch the sliver haired boy drown._  
 _So I saved him, I'm not sure if he saw me but I did get in trouble for rescuing a human._

"Yuri! Your going to be late for the ceremony!" Yurio yelled at me. I quickly sat down the fthiger I was playing with and swam out of my cave. "Your mother isn't going to be pleased." Yurio mumbled, I laughed and picked yurio up and placed him on my shoulder.

"We should probably hurry then." I told Yurio swimming towards the castle.

"There you two are! Hurry and take your seat!" Phichit said when we arrived. I gave him a smile before taking me seat.

My mother was in the center of the room. "Today we celebrate the birthday of my daughter Mari Katsuki! Next wave when she is old enough, Mari shall become queen!" Mother announced. The mer-people started clapping and cheering as Mari swam to mother.

"Let the celebrations began!" Mother yelled. Music than begin playing. The mer-folk danced and laughed.  
"Why don't you join them?" Phichit asked.

I smiled softy, "Not really my thing."  
Yurio rolled his eyes, "Nothings your thing expect for getting in trouble." He said looking at Mother who was swimming angrily at me. I gulped, I was so in for it.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to be late, for this very important day? I am tired of you disobeying me! Everytime something happens your not here! This is why you will never lead your kingdom!" Mother yelled at me.

 _We were back at the palace now. And Mother wasn't very happy with me. I was only two shells late! No one missed me! I don't get what the big deal is. I'm_ _23_ _waves old, I should be able to do what I want._

"Yuri! Are you listening to me?" Mother asked angrily. I snapped out of my daze and nodded. "You need to stop being so curious all of the time! Yuri, listen to me! The surface is dangerous! Why can't you understand that?" Mother yelled.

"This world that I live in is a mess. I understand that you don't understand everything but-" A loud smack echoed in the throne room.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! AND DON'T YOU DARE COME BACK UNTIL YOU HAVE APOLOGIZED! DON'T YOU DARE TALK BACK TO YOUR QUEEN!" With that mother swam off, leaving me with my hand on my cheek.

I sighed and swam out of the room holding my cheek. "Yuri! Are you-" I swam past Phichit, and closed off my cave.

I took some algae and placed it on my cheek to keep it from throbbing. _I wonder when it's my chance to do something I want. To do something I dream of. I want to explore the shore, I don't want to be a prince and get married to someone who I don't love. I want to live, not survive._

 _Love can either make or break your spirit._

"Yuri? Are you okay?" Minami asked swimming up to me. I layed down on the ground and stared up. _I want to get out._ "What?" Miami asked swimming closer.

"I want to get out!" I yelled, making Minami flinch. "I can't take it anymore! Do this, say that! Ugh! Why should I care about what others think of me? Why should-"  
I was caught off when Phichit wrapped his arms around me.

"Why?" I whispered tears invading my vision.

"Shh, it's okay Yuri. Deep breaths." Phichit said smoothing out my hair trying to get me to calm down from my panic attack. "That's it, deep breaths."

After awhile I stoped crying and shaking, "Thanks." I mumbled into Phichit's shoulder.

"Looks like the little prince is having some trouble~." A new chilling voice said. Our heads snapped up to look at JJ. _JJ_ _is the most evil-considered of all the_ _mer_ _-people. He practices witch craft and hunts his own kind._

"What do you want?" Minami asked swimming in front of me.  
JJ smirked, "Oh nothing much." He said swimming closer. "A little urchin told me you have a problem." JJ's chilling voice aimed at me.

"Please leave. Her Majesty will not be pleased that a merman like you is around the crown prince." Phichit said blocking JJ from my view.

JJ let out a chuckle, "Say Yuri want to make a deal?" _Well he wastes no time._  
"I don't want anything from you, leave!" I said in a shaky voice.

"That's no fun your highness. At least hear out my proposal." JJ said sitting on a rock.  
"Go away." I said using more authority in my voice.

"Let's say this, I know a way to make you human." JJ said making my eyes widen. "However I'll have to take something from you." JJ continued.

"Oi! Get the hell out of here! I'll call the royal guards and they will imprison you!" Yurio's voice called out. _Great timing._  
JJ however looked unfazed. He then held out a cone to me. "Think about it. You know where to find me." JJ then swam away.

"What a creep." Yurio huffed, "You should throw that cone away before you catch a deadly illness from him." Yurio said looking back at me.

"Hey are you ok?" Minami asked placing a fin on my shoulder. I looked up from the brown and white cone that was currently in my hands, and nodded.

"Good let's go, this place gives me the creeps." Yurio said climbing on Phichit's shoulder. As we swam away I couldn't help but wonder what JJ was talking about.

I kept the cone.

"Yuri, are you ok?"Mari asked knocking on my cave before entering. I layed on my hammock and rolled to my side where I couldn't see my sister. "Do you want to talk about it?" Mari asked, I could hear her swimming up to me.

"Why is mom always like this?" I asked Mari still not looking at her but, clutching the cone close to me so she wouldn't see it.

"She just wants you to be a good prince. Mom expects great things from you." Mari said.

"That's the thing, she expects way too much from me! She wants me to be , but I'm not. I don't want to spend my life following her ways! If I'm going to lead I want to do it my way!" I bursted.

Mari and I rarely had these sibling talks, I actually think that this is the first time ever we have talked about something that wasn't a royal meeting. Mari has her queen/princess duties to fill and I have my prince/knight duties to do.  
I hardly see my blood family much less talk to them. That's why I'm so close to my friends. They're my family.

"We don't always get what we want Yuri. We have a kingdom to keep save. Their happiness comes first." Mari said clutching her fist. "I have to go now." Mari said swimming off.

I sat up on the hammock and looked at the cone. _Well for the first time,my happiness is coming first._ I thought swimming away from my cave to find Phichit and Minami.

"This isn't a good idea. This is a bad idea, Yuri please tell me that this is a joke!" Minami cried freaking out.

"Yuri are you sure about this? You won't be able to change your mind." Phichit asked carefully.

"I want to at least touch the shore before I'm tied down to my duties. Then I'll do my hob without complaints." I told Phichit and Minami.

"Alright let's-" Phichit was cut off by an angry looking Yurio.

"Yuri Katsuki! What the hell do you think your doing?" The angry Yurio yelled.  
"Going for a swim." I responded hiding the cone in my tail pocket.

Yurio looked at me suspiciously before turning towards Minami. "What's going on here?" Yurio barked at Minami who snapped with tears in his eyes.

"We are going to change Yuri into a human!" Minami cried out shaking in fear behind Phichit.  
Yurio turned his gaze towards me,  
"What is the meaning of this?" He asked walking up to me.

"Um, uh, You can come with?" I offered.

"Don't you think that Yuri deserves to do something he wants? After all the only thing he's been doing is having a beck and call relationship with the queen. Yurio at least let Yuri have this." Phichit told Yurio holding the crying fish.

Yurio looked at me for a few splashes and sighed, "Fine but I'm coming with you, so you won't get killed." He demanded.  
I smiled, "Thanks!"

"So this is the place." Minami said cowering in fear. The cave did look creepy with bones of all kinds of sea creatures and spikes growing out of the ground. The cave looked abandoned. I felt a shiver.

"Well, let's go!" Phichit said excitedly holding the scared fish in his arms.  
We swam into the cave with Yurio on my shoulder and Minami in Phichit's arms.

"Ah! Yuri and friends! You decided to show up!" JJ said sitting on a big shell. The inside of the cave was just as creepy with a low ceiling and sharp rocks everywhere. Moss was coated everywhere along with human trash.

"Can you turn me into a human?" I asked with my heart in my throat.  
"Well of course. Wait here for a moment." JJ said swimming deeper into his cave.

"Yuri are you sure about this? It might be a trap." Minami said from Phichit's arms.

"Even if it is a trap, we can't change Yuri's mind about this. When he's set on something, Yuri won't give in." Yurio said grumpy.

"Relax guys, JJ knows the punishment for harming a royal blood." Phichit said.

"You do realize this is kind of like hurting a royal blood!" Yurio shouted, Minami whimpered.

JJ then came back with a vial and spoke, "Now this is only temporary, it will last for three weeks. However with this potion there will be a side effect." JJ passed me the blue vial before continuing,  
"You will become blind."

I freeze at those words, _blind_? "But the whole point was so I can see the shore!" I brusted. _Why? I want to explore and see everything that the shore has to offer. I can't do that if I can't see!_

"It's either that or your legs." JJ said holding up a pink vial. I started at the mer-man in front of me. I drank from the blue vial.  
My vision went dark and I felt myself failing to the sand.

I woke up with something bright in my face, however I couldn't tell what it was because I couldn't see. All I know was this bright thing was giving my a headache. I groaned and used my elbows to prop myself up.

 _I'm blind huh? Wait, I'm not in water! I sat up trying to calm myself down before I have a panic attack._

"Woah, Yuri! Easy breathe in, and out." I heard Yurio's voice say. I nodded and followed his directions. I nodded and after a few waves pasted I've calmed down. "Ok so like don't freak out but you have weird sticks where your tail should be." Yurio said.

 _Ah, I got turned into a human by_ _JJ_ _._ I sat up straight and bended the sticks things trying to stand or however they are supposed to work. I managed to stand on them before crashing to the sand.

"Ow!" I muttered before trying again, and again, and again. Before hearing a, strange noise and falling again but hitting my head on something hard.

"Makka!" I heard some mer-folk yell before falling unconscious.

"Ah, thank goodness your goodness your awake!" Some mer-folk said, I blinked and remembered I couldn't see. I sighed and moved my head around. "I saw you at the beach, I hope you don't mind that I bathe you. You were naked." The voice said.

"I don't mind, can you tell me where I am?" I asked. Not being able to see is annoying. Wait, where is Yurio?

"Ah, your in Russia . Do you have somewhere to be? Is someone looking for you?" The voice asked.

I shooked my head, "No sorry, I came here to explore but I can't see." I told the voice.

"Your blind?" The voice grew soft. I nodded, "What kind of people would leave a blind man by himself!" The voice suddenly shouted making me flinch.

"N-no it's okay. My friends couldn't come because of something." I told the voice. _I can't tell him that I'm a_ _merman_ _. That is cause a huge mess._

I heard a sigh and then felt a strong presence next to me."Well my name is Viktor Nikiforov."

"Ah, I'm Katsuki Yuri. Call me Yuri." I introduced myself.

"Yuri huh, how old are you?" Viktor asked.

"23 fins old." Right after I said that my stomach turned. _I don't think that humans count age the same way_ _mer_ _-folk do. And I also realised Viktor isn't a_ _merman_ _._

"Fins? You mean years?" Viktor asked. I nodded my head shyly, _I don't know what years are. I'll roll with it._

"I'm 26 years old, my birthday is coming up soon." Viktor said.

"What's a birthday?" I asked. _I seem so dumb to this human right now. Why did I want this again? Where's Yurio? Wasn't he with me at the shore?_

"Wait where are you from?" Viktor asked. Uh, ah, say something Yuri! Be smart!

"From the Japan seas." I said, _I heard some humans talk about Japan sea before a fatal storm hit and they died. That sounded kinda brutal._

"I don't know too much about Japan culture, they don't celebrate birthdays?" Viktor asked.

"We celebrate a birthing day, when new m-kids are born. But that's it." I told Viktor.  
Viktor hummed, "Do you have anywhere your staying?" He asked.

I shooked my head. _I'm pretty sure humans sleeping in water will result in death._  
"Then, why don't you stay with me? I can also show you around! I'm sure my coach won't mind!" Viktor said excitedly.

 _Coach?_ "Uh, if it's not too much trouble." I said feeling bashful.  
"Nonsense, it's fine. As long as you don't mind Makka, she's a poodle." Viktor said.

 _What's a poodle?_ "No, I don't mind." I said smiling.  
"You have a nice smile." Viktor said, I felt my cheeks heat up. Viktor laughed, "No need to get embarrassed." He said.

That night I slept in the guestroom which, I'm guessing is a cave room. Instead of sand there was a different softness but I don't know what it was.

I woke up to Yurio yelling at me, "Hey! wake up idiot! Oi, catfish!" I snapped my eyes open, seeing nothing but darkness, I was still blind. "Finally." Yurio sighed.

"Yurio? How did you get here?" I asked moving my head where his voice was the strongest.  
"I followed you! Idiot, anyways what is this lumpy thing?" He asked.

"I don't know, but humans sleep on it!" I said excitedly.

"Your not human, you can't even see." Yurio stated.  
I huffed, "Did you leave me at the shore?" I asked.

"Wouldn't it be weird if a crab was hanging onto a human?" Yurio asked.  
"Uh, no?" Yurio then pinched me. "Ow!" I shouted rubbing my arm.

"Yuri?" Viktor's voice sounded in my ears, I jumped and fell out of the bed. "Yuri! Are you okay?" Viktor asked, feet thumping towards me.

Arms grabbed my torso and lifted me back up on the soft thing, humans sleep on. "Your very clumsy Yuri." Viktor said with a sigh. "Well it's already morning, lets get you ready for the day.

After I groomed and ate whatever waffles were, Viktor lead me out of the comfy cave. "Where are we going?" I asked Viktor. We were holding hands and walking. _(Yurio told me everything I need to know about my human body while I groomed myself)._

"The ice rink where I work. I'm a figure skater." Viktor said.  
We entered another cave, I could tell because there was a drop in temperature.

"Vitya your late who's this?" I heard a different human ask.  
"This is Yuri, I don't want to leave him by himself so I took him, with me." Viktor said.

There was a grunt, "Hello, I'm Yakov Viktor's coach.  
I smiled, "Nice to meet you, I'm Yuri Katsuki."

"What's that blue stuff on your cheeks?" Yakov asked.  
I touched my fave and felt my water skin around the side of my head.  
"Isn't is a tattoo?" Viktor asked.

"Uh, yea!" I said a bit too quickly, _what's a tattoo?_

"Okay, Vitya go practice. I'll watch over for you." Yakov said.  
Viktor's feet left, while Yakov's came closer to me. "Let's get you a seat." He muttered.

After I sat down, I started feeling really nervous. _I can't see what was the point of coming here? I should've stayed in the ocean and just accepted my fate. I've screwed up, mother is going to disown me. I didn't think about the consequences._

"So your highness. How are you a human?" Yakov's voice said.  
"How?" I asked.

I heard a sigh, "I had a Mermaid lover. Her name was Lilia. The mermaids found out about our affair and threatened to kill her. She went to JJ and became human. The humans killed her because Lilia couldn't talk." Yakov said.

"JJ gave me a potion, I can't see." I told Yakov.  
"I can already tell that Vitya will develop feelings for you." Yakov said with sigh, "How long are you here for?"

"Three weeks." I answered.  
"Yuri how do you feel about Vitya?" Yakov asked.

"We only met, however I feel safe around him. Viktor seems like a good person." I told Yakov.

After that Yakov said that he will answer any questions I have about humans. So we talked while Viktor was practicing. A little later Viktor was done and we went to a dinner to eat.

The weeks went by without fail. Viktor got some time off from practice to show me around. Even though I told Viktor he didn't have to do that _(Because I felt like I intruded)._ Viktor said it was okay because he wants to take me 'sightseeing'. He then apologize because he thought I was offended.

Viktor took me to Winter palace, he said it was a big attraction and lots of people went there. Then Viktor took me to a museum. There were activates that even I could do. It was fun. During the weeks we either went out to eat or Viktor cooked. I tried lots of different food, (expect seafood). The past three weeks have been fun.

However all good things must come to an end.

It was the day before I had to be back, Yurio was helping me pack things that would be able to go in water. I wanted memories of this week, and with Viktor.

Staying up late listening to human entertainment. Viktor singing, (He is toned death), making jokes and getting to know each other has been really fun. I wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Are you all done?" I asked Yurio. _I don't want to leave Viktor. Every time we hug I get a warm sensation. It feels nice and safe and my heart goes even faster than before. I don't want to loose him._

"Yeah, let's head out." Yurio said placing the bag in my arms and climbing onto my shoulder. _I guess this is goodbye. Even after just a few weeks of spending time with Viktor, I can safely say that, I love him._

Yurio and I walked towards the shore. I was getting my eyesight back which was a sign that my tail was coming back.  
"Let me see the bag, I'll be quick to put it in your cave. Phichit is waiting to help you." Yurio said.

I nodded and let Yurio take the bag. I would only get a glimpse of this world before returning to the sea. I want to look at Viktor though, see what he looks like.

I would miss every human I've meet. I will miss this world. But I can't come back to it, never again.

"Yuri!" I heard Viktor's voice call out. "How did you get all the way to the beach by yourself?" _Oh no._ "Anyways today I thought I could teach you how to glide on ice. It might be hard but it'll be worth it!" Viktor's cheerful voice said taking my hand.

I gulped as I saw colors, so many of them. "Viktor." I whispered before crashing down on the sand my tail forming. I could hear Viktor freaking out.

Viktor had sea blue eyes, with sliver hair. His face was gorgeous, his body perfect. I felt tears forming in my eyes.  
"Yuri! Are you okay? What's happening?" Viktor's worried tone asked. _I fell in love with a god._ "Is that a tail? Merman Viktor's voice full of shock.

"I'm sorry I betrayed you." My voice raspy, "I need water." I whispered dragging myself towards the sea.  
All of the sudden arms grabbed me off of the ground and lifted me in the air.

"I'll protect you Yuri don't worry." Viktor said, carrying me in his arms walking towards the sea. I carefully wrapped my arms around his neck and layed my head on Viktor's chest. _This is nice._

Viktor carefully put me in the water. We've stayed quiet before Viktor's hand touched my cheek. I looked up and saw understanding in Viktor's eyes. We leaned in close, centimeters away. "Yuri." Viktor said before closing the distance.

We kissed. A sweet innocent kiss.

I smiled as we pulled apart, his hands caressing my face. Mine wrapped around his shoulders. "Viktor," I began before I felt a harsh tug on my tail. My eyes widen in horror. _No!_

"Viktor!" I shouted clinging onto the human as the castle guards tried to drag me down into the sea.  
"Yuri! Don't go!" Viktor cried trying to keep me from the water.

"I'm sorry." I yelled pulling Viktor in for another short kiss. "I love you."  
I said before letting go and being dragged away from my one and only love. I saw Viktor reaching for me but I was far gone.

 _Goodbye, my love._

"Katsuki Yuri, currently disowned by his blood line. Regarding on being unlawfully turned into a human and showing the mer-folks existence to other humans. Your sentence is death." The judge said, causing mutters and whispers through out the cave.

 _After all I'm the first to get killed in a long time. I'm numb._

No one was allow to see me, so imagine my shock when Mari came to see me. We just stared at eachother before she broke out in laughter.

"Never thought you would end up here." She said swimming closer, "Anyways, I know why you did it. You wanted freedom, to take your fate in your own hands. I wish I had the same courage as you, little brother. I guess we really don't know eachother well, huh?" Mari then pressed a cold key into my palm.

She leaned in closer, "When I become queen, please come back. In the mean time take this vial." She pushed the clear vial to me.

"I know you met someone special, that you care deeply for, so would you promise me something? If you love someone tell them. Even if your scares that it's not the right thing. Even if your scared I'll case problems, that it will burn your life to the ground, you say it, and you say it loud." Mari said before swimming out of the jailed cave.

I watched her figure disappear before going into action.  
I unlocked the cell and swam quickly placing the placing the key and vial in my tail pocket.

After I swam a good distance I stopped to catch my breath. _I'll never see Phichit or Minami or Yurio again. It takes a lot for the new generation to rise above the old. Who knows if they decided to punish my friends._

 _I can't afford to think like that. I need to be strong, think Yuri. You've just been disowned by your family, well except Mari. I'll need to move, find somewhere to go where I'll be safe._

I started swimming once again, keeping that thought in my head. After a while it started to get late, I found an empty cave and decided to sleep for the night.

"Yuri!" _Viktor? Why is he here?_ "Yuri! Are you okay?" _What's going on?_ "Yuri! Wake up!" _Am I dreaming?_ My eyes snapped open as a force shooked me awake.

"Viktor?" I nearly screamed seeing the human in water with something around his mouth. "What? How?" I began before the human lugged themselves at me.

I returned the embrace. We both hugged tightly afraid of being separated again. "Yuri." Viktor said pulling away smiling. He touch my cheek before falling onto my lap.

"Viktor? Viktor?" I yelled, _his oxygen level must be down. I have to find someone, who though?_ _JJ_ _! He might have something!_

Using all my body strength I lifted Viktor up and slowly swam towards JJ's cave.  
I entered the creepy cave, "JJ! Can you help me?" I shouted. I held onto Viktor tight, he's still breathing.

JJ showed up, his eyes widen at the sight of a human this deep in the sea. JJ swam off deeper in his cave and came back with a clear vial in his hands.

I took the vial and pressed the vial against Viktor's lips and let the liquid go down his throat.  
"Wait, what will this do?" I asked JJ. Before he could respond a light grey force surrounded Viktor.

I watched as Viktor's legs became non-existent and a light grey mix with a blue colored tail showed up. Around Viktor's face had the scales merfolk have. Viktor's ears turned into fins.

My eyes widen as I watched the human turn into a merman. _How is this possible? Why am I asking that? I became a human for three weeks._ Viktor's chest began to rise and fall, a sign that he's breathing in water.

"It's a rare potion, I believe princess Mari gave you one." JJ spoke up. "It's a make-shift, turns you into a merfolk in water and human on the shore." JJ explained.

I left JJ's cave with Viktor in my arms. With a heart filled with hope I began swimming towards the shore.  
When we arrived I pushed Viktor onto th sand so his body was not touching the water. I leaned back into the water and watch as Viktor became human again.

A few waves later Viktor groaned and woke up. He looked around, before sitting up. I felt my cheeks heat up as Viktor spotted me. His thrilling ocean eyes meeting mine.

"Yuri?" Viktor whispered holding out a hand towards me. I smiled and took his hand and pressed in onto my cheek. "Oh, Yuri!" Viktor cried before lugging himself towards me. We splashed in the water locking lips.

Viktor's eyes widen as he saw his tail. "Watch!" I said before swimming to the shore, I held onto Viktor's hand as I heaved myself up out of the water. I sat on the sand and pulled Viktor next to me.

I reached into my tail pocket and pulled out the clear vial that Mari gave me. I drank the liquid and felt my tail turn into legs before my whole body became human. Minus the scales around my head.

Viktor's eyes widen as he saw me transform. I jumped into the water again and immediately my tail came back. "I live you." I told Viktor under water.

Viktor smiled softly at me before leaping back in the water his tail forming and he wrapped his arms around me. "I love you, Yuri." Viktor whispered back.

We locked lips as we got out of the water. I hummed in pleasure as Viktor started trailing kisses down my throat. "Why would you do something so reckless?" I asked Viktor.

Viktor stopped the kisses and looked me in the eye, "These past weeks with you has been the most wonderful time of my existence. When you were pulled away from me, my heart broke in a million pieces. I thought I'll never see you again. I need you in my life, Yuri. Your my heart and love. I need to be with you. I don't care that your a merman, your still Yuri to me. Can we be together?"

My heart clenched at those words. "I risked my life for an adventure outside of the ocean, to find a place where I belong. I didn't know I'd find love. I love you, of course I'll be with you." I told Viktor with tears in my eyes.

Viktor smiled and we locked lips once again, never seeming to get enough of each other.

 **-Time skip-**

A few fins/years later Mari took control over the kingdom. I could go home finally, and this time Viktor would be able to go with me.

Finding out was funny in a way. Yurio came into the apartment and Viktor screamed as he tried killing Yurio with a hammer.  
Yurio got mad and pitched Viktor's cheeks.

His eyes soften as he saw how happy I was.  
Viktor and I agreed to go back after the skating season of this year is over.

I'll finally be able to see all my friends again. I bet Phichit will be planning a wedding. I do hope that nothing bad happened to them.

In the meantime Yurio decided to stay with us. His reasoning was _'I don't want you doing something stupid.'_ But I know Yurio missed me.  
Yurio also got his hands on a clear vial, Yurio in his human form is blond and he's shorter than me. He got mad about that. He's adorable.

I sighed in content as I slid my glasses on my face. "Yuri! Are you ready? Yakov is going to be mad if we're late again!" Viktor's voice called.

I smiled at my reflection in the mirror. "Yea! I'm coming!" I called back walking towards the entryway of the apartment.

Viktor smiled when he saw me, he held out his hand, "Let's go." I took his hand and nodded.

 _My love._


End file.
